Gems and Roses
by Allergic-to-Paradox
Summary: There are a hundred different stories with the same tale to tell, the good sister is blessed, and the bad sister is cursed. But sometimes the blessing is a curse in itself. Oneshot


**A/N--** This is my version of the countless stories in which the sweet-natured good girl gets blessed with the ability to speak gold coins, jewels, or roses; and the bad-natured stepsister gets cursed with toads and snakes. Neither of which sounded terribly comfortable, even if the good girl always ends up married to a king...It never really matters what their names are, does it? They all seem to end up the same...

And thanks very much to Shadow Valkyrie, for the turn of phrase that inspired this story.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Gems and Roses**

The old King stood in the hall, ignoring the fine tapestries and painted murals, the rich carpeting and the polished furniture. Instead his gaze was on the bowed head of Good-sister.

"This is her," said Step-mother, dragging Good-sister forward by the arm.

Bad-sister smiled at the King's son from behind Step-mother. The King's son studied the furnishings.

"So this is the girl that has given you your sudden wealth?" The King asked.

"Yes, your Majesty," said Step-mother. "Greet the King, daughter," she added, pinching Good-sister's arm hard.

Good-sister curtsied slowly. "Good day your Majesty." Her voice ripped through her swollen throat, as three jewels and a rose forced their way past her scratched and bruised tongue. The riches fell onto the thick carpet with soft thuds. They glittered in the sunlight and Step-mother rushed to pick them up. She dried the jewels with a silk handkerchief and handed them to the King with a pleased curtsey.

The old King took the sapphire from her and walked to the window, studying it.

The King's son stepped forward and gently lifted the rose from the floor. The bloom was soft as red velvet but entirely real, and there was blood on each one of the long thorns. The Prince was still holding the flower when his Father turned back from the window.

"It's real," the old King said.

The Widow's smile was triumphant and the daughter standing behind her fluttered her eyelashes at the Prince.

The King took the girl's chin in his hand and lifted it until he could see her face. "Open your mouth," he said. Reluctantly, she did so and he turned her this way and that, but could see no sign of any gem or flower. "What is your name, girl?" he asked. Her eyes met his for a moment, then glanced away again.

"Daughter!" hissed the Widow.

"Marli," whispered the girl. Then she choked.

The King swiftly bent her over with a hand on the back of her neck and the other hand over her mouth. The girl retched and the King felt something heavy drop into his palm. He let the girl go and held up his treasure; a brilliant diamond the size of a walnut.

The girl knelt at his feet with her hands around her throat, taking gasping breaths.

"Very good," said the King, holding the diamond to the light. "Very good indeed. We will take her, in one month she will be wed to my son. You and your daughter will be given a monthly allowance as long as you live. Unless that does not satisfy you?" he asked this last in deceptively casual tones.

Step-mother, cruel but never stupid, curtsied deeply. "Your Majesty, it would be our highest honor if you would take my late husband's child as your own. Truly, you are a most thoughtful and generous ruler."

Bad-sister curtsied as well, hiding her scowl behind her long hair.

The old King waved a hand at them. "Very well. Pack her clothes quickly and we will be off. You will receive a payment as soon as they are wed."

Step-mother waved her hand at Bad-sister in the same manner, then turned back to the King and simperingly offered refreshments. The old King nodded, perhaps only to shut her up, and Step-mother led the way into the parlor.

Bad-sister scowled at the floor a moment longer, then walked to Good-sister with a bobbed curtsey to the Prince. "Come sister," she said tenderly, grasping her arm. "Let us go upstairs, and you can show me which dresses you want to take with you." Bad-sister smiled at the Prince while giving the inside of Good-sister's arm a vicious pinch to get her up faster.

Good-sister rose, her head still bowed, and allowed her stepsister to lead her up the stairs.

The Prince hesitated, still holding the rose. After a moment he silently followed the two girls up the stairs and to the door of the bedroom. He was in time to see the younger girl slap the back of her stepsister's head.

"There, that's all you deserve!" she said. "Married to the Prince, indeed. Pack up your things!" She shoved a bag at her.

The older girl flinched and did as she was told. Into the bag went plain clothes, nearly rags compared to those of her family.

"I suppose you'll have to take one of my velvet ones," said the younger, looking on in disgust. "So you won't be a _complete_ disgrace. Imagine, that spitting rocks weds you to a Prince!" Sneering, she pulled a velvet gown from the large wooden chest against the wall. "Here. I suppose we'll have to change what you're wearing, as well." She surveyed her stepsister's linen dress with distaste.

"What she's wearing is fine," said the Prince.

The younger girl jumped. "Your Highness," she said sweetly, turning to the door. "I simply want her to look her finest for arriving at the palace." She curtsied and smiled up at him.

"Indeed," he said calmly. "Your concern for her well-being is obvious. What she is wearing will be suitable for the carriage ride. When we get to the palace she will have plenty of time to change into the gown you have so kindly lent her." He nodded at the velvet dress she was still holding.

"Of course, your Highness," she said, forcing a smile. She folded the dress quickly and shoved it into Good-sister's bag, tying the top shut after it. "Is there...anything else I can do for you, your Highness?" she gazed up at him through her eyelashes.

The Prince didn't bother to mask the disgust on his face. He walked to them and pulled the bag from her hands, slinging it over his shoulder. "Jewels and roses may fall from your sister's lips, but from yours come nothing but toads and vipers," he said, gently taking Good-sister's arm.

They walked from the room without a backwards glance.

Bad-sister stood in the middle of the room, frozen in silent fury, before slamming down the lid of the wooden chest.

The Prince led Marli carefully down the stairs to where his Father and the Widow stood. "We're ready."

The old King nodded. He bade a polite farewell to the curtseying Widow and led the way out the door.

Marli stood, studying the silk-clad form of her stepmother. The woman did not rise or look at her, only smiled at the Prince. Marli nodded once and allowed the Prince to usher her outside.

"Well, what do you think?" the old King asked his son as Marli stepped up into the carriage.

The Prince considered. "I like her."

"Good," the King said mildly. "That will make things simpler." He patted his son on the shoulder and climbed into the carriage.

They drove off for the palace, and didn't look back once.

---------------------------------------


End file.
